


Первый

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 2. Драбблы G - Pg13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016





	Первый

Третьего — Третью — он встретил на опен-эйре.  
Его дернуло, повлекло куда-то с силой, которой он, растерянный, не мог сопротивляться. Ощущение было таким реальным, что он опустил глаза, ожидая увидеть, как натягивается настоящая веревка, обвязанная вокруг его живота.  
Он протолкался сквозь потную орущую толпу у сцены, побрел, шатаясь, хватая воздух ртом, и остановился, когда натяжение вдруг исчезло, словно невидимый трос наконец перерезали.  
Третья сидела на траве, уткнувшись в планшет, который лежал у нее на коленях. Гитарные риффы с рок-сцены сталкивались здесь с электронным битом, соединялись в рычаще-пульсирующий шум, больше похожий на звуки огромного голодного зверя, чем на музыку.  
Он смотрел, пытаясь понять, на болезненно худые руки, на сероватые, будто пыльные, волосы, собранные в пучок, на тощие ноги, до колен прикрытые яркой юбкой, — и тут она подняла голову, посмотрела на него в ответ, и все встало на свои места.  
— Остальные?.. — спросила она.  
Он покачал головой.  
Она поджала тонкие губы и ткнула пальцем в экран планшета.  
— Диктуй.  
Он смешался, и она раздраженно закатила глаза.  
— Телефон твой, ну.  
Он продиктовал номер, она набрала и сбросила, как только телефон завибрировал у него в кармане. Поднялась, отряхнула юбку, засунула планшет в сумку.  
— Звони, в общем, если встретишь кого-нибудь. Я тоже звякну, если что.  
— Само собой, — сказал он.  
Второго он встретил возле спортзала — на следующий же день, словно первая встреча привела в движение механизм, долгое время дожидавшийся, когда кто-нибудь наконец заденет нужный рычаг, случайно или намеренно.  
Он вздрогнул от уже знакомого тянущего чувства. Сделал несколько шагов туда, куда оно влекло его, неохотно, пытаясь сопротивляться, зная заранее, что не сможет ничего сделать, и злясь от этого, — и увидел Второго. Судя по шатающейся походке и ошеломленному выражению лица, того тащило навстречу ему точно так же, как его самого накануне влекло к Третьему. За плечом у Второго болтался продолговатый черный чехол. Боккен, сообразил он, вспомнив, что в этом зале тренируются айкидоки.  
Второй остановился в паре шагов, резко, будто наткнулся на невидимую стену, и сказал:  
— П-привет.  
Он кивнул. Второй понял все почти сразу, как он сам с Третьей, и смотрел на него с неприкрытым интересом в чуть раскосых глазах. Он вдруг почувствовал, как едва не зудят пальцы от желания прикоснуться к безупречной бронзовой скуле, к темной меди волос.  
— Здесь учишься? — спросил он, чтобы нарушить неудобную тишину.  
Второй покачал головой:  
— Нет. Тут… тренировки. А ты?  
— Тоже нет. В медицинском.  
— Ну да, где же еще. — Второй сдержанно улыбнулся. — А остальные?  
— Еще один есть, — неохотно сказал он. — Одна. Четвертого не видел.  
Ему вдруг еще сильнее захотелось хоть немного отсрочить все, и сейчас, глядя на Второго, он слабо понадеялся, что, возможно, Четвертый не найдется еще долго.  
Надежда оказалась пустой. Он тянул, сколько мог, со звонком Третьей, и через месяц она позвонила ему сама.  
— Короче, сегодня идем тусить, — сказала она. Голос ее звучал, как зажеванная пленка, одновременно глухо и скрипуче. — Оба чтоб были. Да, я в курсе, а ты думал?  
Она замолчала, ожидая, пока он выдавит из себя беспомощное «хорошо», потом продиктовала адрес.  
Он отложил телефон и медленно провел ладонями по лицу.  
— Сегодня? — спросил Второй.  
Он кивнул, хотел сказать что-нибудь, но все слова казались незначительными и дурацкими.  
Второй притянул его к себе, коснулся губами его лба.  
— Не кисни. Мы-то после всего никуда не денемся.  
Второй гладил его плечи, и он, прижавшись к безупречной живой бронзе его тела, на какое-то время позволил себе поверить в его слова.  
В клубе, куда позвала их Третья, он пил весь вечер, пытаясь угнаться за Третьей, хоть и знал: с ней тягаться не под силу никому. Второй смотрел на него с печальным неодобрением, но не пытался остановить.  
Он вывалился из клуба пьяным в дымину, когда небо уже стало розовым.  
— Ну вот, — раздался из-за спины голос Третьей. — Все в сборе.  
Второй присвистнул. Он потряс головой, поморгал, вытер запястьем губы.  
Автомобиль цветом напомнил ему бледные, желтовато-серые панцири улиток, которых он собирал на заднем дворе дачи — в той жизни, которая была то ли сном, то ли принадлежала мальчику, которым он был или мог быть.  
Дверца открылась перед ними. Изнутри пахнуло кожей, табаком и чем-то древесным, горьковатым.  
— «Панамера», — выдохнул Второй.  
— Я на переднем, — сказала Третья.  
Они со Вторым забрались на заднее сиденье, и машина тронулась с места.  
Они катились по пустому проспекту медленно, как на автомобильном параде. Небо впереди темнело, розовый густел и в самой высокой точке небесного купола становился исчерна-красным. Солнце выкатилось из-за линии горизонта, взлетело по небосклону и застыло в зените, не рассеивая тьму, красное, как круглая кровоточащая рана. Несколько тонких линий прочертили небо, еще и еще. Потом звезды посыпались, как ливень.  
Он смотрел на идеально постриженный затылок водителя и не сразу заметил, что Четвертый тоже смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
Он поспешно отвернулся, перевел взгляд за окно — и замер: из дворов, из подьездов, с боковых улиц выползали, выезжали, выходили бесчисленные тысячи существ.  
В некоторых из них еще можно было узнать людей.  
Собак.  
Кошек и крыс, голубей и прочую городскую живность.  
Они шли на своих ногах и лапах, катились на обшарпанных велосипедах, ковыляли на костылях, ехали на новеньких автомобилях и старых помятых колымагах. Ждали, пока бледный «Панамера» проедет мимо них, и пристраивались сзади. Клочья свалявшейся шерсти, перья, бритые макушки и белокурые локоны, оранжевые жилеты и деловые костюмы, металл и плоть, вонь немытых тел и аромат духов, бензиновые пары, грохот моторов, плач, брань, хохот, вой, музыка и собачий лай.  
Четвертый заговорил, и голос его был как далекий рокот грома и пение Элвиса.  
— И я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя «смерть»; и ад следовал за ним.  
Ему захотелось обернуться, посмотреть, но Второй положил руку ему на шею, привлек к себе, и он уткнулся лбом в твердое плечо, пытаясь справиться с приступом тошноты.  
— Не надо, — мягко сказал Второй. — Не смотри туда.  
— Почему? — глухо спросил он.  
Второй гладил его затылок теплыми пальцами.  
— Там ничего не осталось.


End file.
